1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to a TV control device, and more particularly relates to a TV control device for a user to define.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays a TV has only few hot-keys for a user to preset, such as presetting some favorite TV channels, and the user can switch between these preset TV channels by the hot-keys on a remote control. However, there is only one remote control used by more than one user, and the number of hot-keys on a remote control is limited, such that it is hard to satisfy all the users. Also, because the remote control is shared, and the hot-keys on the remote control may be changed by all users, a user may switch to the incorrect channel.
Furthermore, a conventional TV, the TV channels are passively switched by a user, not automatically switched to a proper TV channel according to the user in front of the TV.